How far can you go? 2
Part 2. Remembering Sarah and Shooter were preparing for the long journey ahead. Shooter packed all the food that he could handle, while Sarah carried special belongings. They didn't think that they would ever come back, except for in the far future. "This is all I can do. We have enough food for, a week and a half. Then we should stock up on some more again." Shooter told her. Sarah nodded. "That's good. Now, what else do you think we should bring? And, are we going to use the veihcles?" She asked him. "I think we should bring a first aid kit and some bandages. And as for the vehicles, I dont know. It sure would help, but I don't think that the humans in the next town have seen pups in cars. It would draw unwanted attention to ourselves." He said. Sarah looked at him with defiance. "But we need these vehicles! And everyone has heard of the paw patrol!" Sarah combated. Shooter sighed. "Not every one." Shooter told her. Tears formed in Sarah's eyes. What was she going to do? She didn't want to leave everything behind. Shooter had made sure she didn't pack anything that wasn't important. Limiting personal possessions to one a piece. The item that Sarah has decided to bring was simple. It was a picture of she and Zuma on their first date. Shooter sighed. "Sarah, don't cry. We have to go though. And I don't think the vehicles would be a wise idea. But if it means so much to you... Fine. We will take the vehicles." Upon hearing this, Sarah's face lit up. "Thanks Shooter." She said to him. "Don't mention it. Now, let's get that first aid kit and go." He said. Sarah nodded. Sarah drove her van past all the wreckage of the place that once was her home. It then occurred to her that she hadn't seen Shasta in all this. The female husky has been out on her delivery route when it happened. "Stop Shooter!" She cried. Shooter skidded to a stop and hopped out. "What's wrong?!" He cried. "We need to find Shasta! I won't leave until we have a piece of her too!" She growled. Shooter sighed. "Sarah... You don't want to do this." Shooter said to her. "Why? Did you find her?!" She Yipped hopefully. "... Yes... But you don't want to see it. Honestly you don't. Stay here and I'll go get the tag." He said and he took off. Sarah was confused. Why not? Why not see the friend that had been a rescue like her? Why not see the final pup in Sarah's group of best friends. Sarah jumped down and secretely followed Shooter. Shooter headed to the place where Mr. Porters shop was. He slipped inside through a window. Sarah was once again confused. Why would Shasta be in here? Mr. Porter hadn't been on her delivery route this time and she had a motto that said specifically that deliveries come first. Sarah slipped inside and followed Shooter. What she saw was horrifying. Shasta was laying on her side. Her face split open, A knife sticking out. Shasta's mouth was in a twisted snarl and her claws were pitch black. But what terrified Sarah the most, was the blood. It was EVERYWHERE. And... It was still dripping. Still fresh. From the smell that enveloped the room, the body had been here for a few days. That meant that Shasta had been alive, when something killed her. It was then that she realized that Shooter was right in front of her. He looked sad. "Now you see why I didn't want you to follow me?" He said to her. "What... Wh-what killed her?" She asked him. "Honestly, I don't know. But it just goes to show how much we don't know about this Tsunami. Maybe there were others, and the thing that killed Shasta killed them. That is why we must leave immidiatly." He said and walked out side. Sarah followed him and together they walked back to their vehicles. Sarah was back in her van, she was driving past all that she knew. Suddenly, she heard a sound. A strangle clicking. Something was there... It was looking for her! Her heart pounded, she could hear her head throbbing. The world was spinning! Something black was chasing her! She sped up, only to fall behind again. Suddenly the black thing was right in front of her. It was Shooter with a knife in hand. "You... YOU KILLED SHASTA!" She screamed. Anger built up inside her was let out. She tackled he being. Leaping out of her van. She tumbled down the hill and landed in the forest. It wasn't long until she felt Shooter on top of her. "Goodbye Sarah!" It said and then she woke up screaming. Sarah looked around. She was still in the field. The ashes of the fire they had made was still hot. Shooter was asleep in his sleeping bag. Sarah sighed. It was just a dream. Nothing more. Just a dream. And yet, she had the same dream for days. Sarah turned on to her side. She was afraid to go to sleep. She didn't want to see that horrible face again. Sarah pulled out the picture of her and Zuma. She looked at it and remembered all those fun times she had had. It seemed like eons ago when they were all alive. She hummed the song that she and Zuma had sing together at the Kareoke. It was called; "pups first kiss" and she and Zuma has loved it. Tears welled up in her eyes again. Zuma. Chase. Skye. Aroura. Marshall. Rubble. Rocky. Everest. Shasta. Every one... Sarah shook her head and put the picture back in her pack. Tears couldn't bring them back. And yet, she couldn't help remembering them. Everything they had done. It was amazing. It was wonderful. And they didn't deserve to be forgotten. And so Sarah stayed up all night remembering their stories and their adventures until dawn. And even when dawn came. She was still thinking about them. Shooter got up and looked at Sarah. She was asleep. He shook her and she awoke. She sat up. A warn smile on her face. "What were you doing?" He asked her. She hadn't smiled like that for a while. "Remembering." She told him. To be continued in part 3... Which will be coming soon... On an entirely different page... Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Murder Category:Sad Category:Scary Category:Death Category:Stories Category:Depressing Category:Shooter Category:Zuma Category:Chase Category:Skye Category:Aroura Category:Sarah Category:Marshall Category:Rocky Category:Rubble Category:Everest Category:Paw Patrol